


A Promise to Come

by SilverWield



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, awkward crushing on each other, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: Cloud is an awkward, angry butt and Tifa learns cooking skills from his mom.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart, Cloud/Tifa, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa/Cloud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Promise to Come

Cloud put a hand to his eye and winced. Mayday sucker punched him on the sly and he was still pissed even though he got revenge. _Assholes._ He shoved his front door open and slammed it hard behind him.

“Cloud, is that you?”

Rolling his eyes at his mother— _who else is it gonna be?—_ Cloud replied, “Yeah.” He paused beside the mirror strung up by the door and grimaced at his reflection. _They got it worse._ He smirked recalling the look on Dan's face as he shoved him into the dirt. _Always cares more about his clothes than anybody else. Jackass._

“...and then you just need to crimp the edges like this and done.”

“Huh?” Cloud turned and leaned to one side to see into the kitchen. “Ma, who you talking—?” He stopped as he spied a familiar back. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail, but he could already see strands falling free to frame her face. _Tifa?_

“So, I can do this with any filling?” She turned to look up at Cloud's mother. The smile on her face was brilliant and earnest. “Dad's gonna be so surprised when I cook his favourite for him! It'll be the best birthday present!” She bounced with cheer.

Cloud turned his head away as he felt his cheeks heating. He knew Tifa was getting cooking lessons from his mother, but he'd stayed away while she was in the house. He never knew what to say to her and felt like an idiot third wheel while she and his mom chatted away like best friends. It put a scowl on his face and he knew he shouldn't feel jealous, but he wanted her to notice him as much as she did his mother. _Forget it. She's way out of my league._ He tried to creep past them towards his room.

“Cloud, hi!”

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut like a child who thought if they couldn't see, then they couldn't be seen. “Hi,” he mumbled when it became clear that wasn't going to work. “'Scuse me.”

“Oh, Cloud, what happened to your face?!” Tifa came close and tilted her head to better see.

Cloud turned away. “Nothing,” he muttered, swallowing hard. _She's so close. Stay cool._

“Have you been fighting again?”

Glancing at her from the corner of her eye, he saw her face wreathed with concern. It felt nice knowing Tifa cared. “Uhh...”

“Why do you have to fight all the time? It won't fix your problems, you know.” Tifa shook a finger at him, then held out her hand. “Come on, you need an ice pack or your face will swell up and explode!”

Cloud frowned. “That's not how—” He stopped and took in the teasing look on her face. “Seriously?” One side of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile.

“Ms Strife, do you have any ice?” Tifa looked over her shoulder at Cloud's mother.

As his eyes tracked that way, he saw the amused look his mother wore. _What's so funny?_

“Unfortunately, no. This old refridgerator doesn't have much in the way of an ice box.” She patted the old appliance and shrugged. “Maybe there's some at yours? Do you think you have some spare?”

Tifa nodded. “Sure. I'll go get a load.” She turned back to Cloud and gestured for him to sit. “You stay right there. Don't move an inch. I'll be right back. Promise!”

“Tifa, wait—!” Too late. She'd let go of him and rushed towards the door. His shoulders sagged.

The second the front door closed, Cloud felt his mother's gaze on him. “Uh...”

“All right, out with it. The truth. Who started the fight this time?”

“Me,” he muttered, ducking his head. “But—!”

“No 'buts', Cloud. You can't start fights with every boy in town.” Cloud's mother moved around the kitchen, tidying up after Tifa's pie making lesson. “What was it about?”

Cloud looked away. “Nothing.”

“Nothing, huh? Are you sure?” She came and sat across the table from him. “You seem to have a lot of fights over 'nothing'.”

Cloud couldn't meet her eye. The truth was he'd heard Dan bragging about how Tifa's father approved of him. He'd wanted to punch his smug teeth in, so he did. That brought Wel and Mayday running because one couldn't fight without the other two. Three on one was unfair odds, but Cloud still beat them worse than they did him. “They always start when Tifa's not around,” he grumbled, slumping in his seat. _I bet they're talking shit to her the second they see her._

“Maybe they're jealous,” his mother said, reaching across the table to place her hand over his. “They wish Tifa kept them out of trouble like she does you.” She sat back and chuckled. “Shame she isn't around more often.”

“She doesn't.” Cloud scowled. “Does she?” He avoided her whenever her friends were around, but there were times it was just the two of them. They'd talk for a bit. One time they went chasing after a chocobo that wandered through town. Mostly they'd just sit and not say much. Cloud didn't know what to say to her. She was pretty and smart and kind and way too good for the likes of him. If he didn't think she'd be upset he wouldn't hang around her at all. Her dad said if he couldn't look out for her then to stay away. He tried to follow his orders, but Tifa was just...Tifa. He couldn't stay away no matter how much those stern words rang in his ears. If he wasn't good enough for her now he'd become good enough. Then everyone—Tifa—would notice and even her father would accept him. He knew exactly how, too. SOLDIER. Everybody loved them, and the best of them was Sephiroth. A living legend. If Cloud could become half the man Sephiroth was he knew Tifa would finally notice him. He'd have the courage to admit his feelings. He just had to show her he was the best of the best.

“I'm back! Sorry it took so long, Dan, Wel and Mayday all wanted help, too.” Tifa came back in carrying a bulging handkerchief that was already dripping. “Here, for your eye.” She put it against Cloud's face and held her hand out to him.

“Huh?” He reached towards her and she grabbed hold, then wrapped his fingers around the knot holding the cloth closed.

“There you go. Just stay like that, okay?” She blew on her fingers and rubbed her hands together, then smiled at him and shook her head.

 _Why's she looking at me like that?_ “What?”

“Thank you, Tifa, you're an angel,” his mother said, giving Cloud a pointed look.

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” he mumbled, grateful the cloth his half his face so she couldn't see how his cheeks turned red again.

“No problem!”

She was looking again.

“What?”

Tifa sighed and said, “Do you have to fight? Can't you solve it without fighting?”

Cloud felt shame weigh on his shoulders. “It wasn't my fault,” he said, trying not to pout. He didn't know why he felt so awful whenever Tifa was disappointed in him. It hurt more than the times he ignored her.

“I don't care whose fault it is,” she replied. She tipped her head to the side to try and catch his eye. “There's gotta be better ways to handle it than fighting, right?”

“That's very true,” Cloud's mother said. A timer by the oven dinged and she looked up. “Who wants pie?”

“It's ready?” She beamed at Cloud. “You gonna try some, right? I hope it turned out okay, it's my first time making one.”

Cloud smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

Tifa laughed and went to help his mother. He watched her chattering away and asking questions about the recipe and how to cook other things. _This is nice. Wish it could always be like this._ He moved the ice pack from his eye and sighed. _After I make SOLDIER. Then nobody will say I'm not good enough._ Tifa looked so happy, getting bowls and spoons for them. Would she still laugh like this once he left? Would she still visit his mother? _Of course she will. She's Tifa. She wouldn't abandon anyone. Maybe she'll even miss me?_ He didn't want to think of her sad, but he did want her to think of him. It was the only way. He was sure she'd never pay attention to him unless he was a somebody worthy of her. He thought of Dan's bragging about asking Tifa out to the watertower. _Did he do it yet? Maybe not. I should ask her first. I can tell her about SOLDIER. She'll understand me. That I'm going for her and I'll come back just as soon as I've made a name for myself._ Cloud nodded. _Yeah, I'll ask her before she leaves._

Tifa and his mother came back to the table and a bowl of fruit pie was put before him. “Honest opinion, else I can't get better,” she said, with a smile that melted his insides.

“S-sure.” He crammed a spoonful in his mouth and regretted it when he burnt his tongue. “Ah!”

“Cloud, be careful! It's not going anywhere.” Tifa laughed and leaned across the table to blow on his food. “Do you need help like a baby?” she teased.

Cloud rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “I'm not a kid.”

“Then don't eat like one.” She giggled and looked away.

Hiding a smile, Cloud took his time eating until there was nothing left. “You're good at this,” he commented.

“Really? You think?”

She looked so pleased with such little praise he felt guilty for not saying more. “Yeah. You could be a real chef.”

“All thanks to your mom.” Tifa sent a smile across the table.

A knock at the door interrupted them before Claudia could speak. “I'll get it.” She got up and went to the front door. “Oh, Brian, how can I help you?”

“Tifa here?”

Cloud stiffened at the gruff tone. Her dad was the town chief and what he said went. He wondered what Tifa said to convince her father she could go to Cloud's house to get cooking lessons from his mother.

“Tifa, your father's at the door.”

“Gotta go.” Tifa stood up and tucked her hair behind her ear. “This was fun.” She smiled at him again. “Although, next time, no fighting.”

Cloud's hand darted out before he knew what he was doing. His fingers closed around hers. “Wait.”

Tifa stopped and looked down at their hands. “Yes?”

Cloud swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. _Do it. Before Dan or one of those other assholes gets there first._ “C-can you come meet me at the watertower tonight?”

Tifa's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. “R-really? The watertower?”

Struck dumb, Cloud could only find it in himself to nod. After a long silence, in which Cloud noticed his hand starting to sweat, but was too afraid to let go of Tifa's hand in case she noticed why, she gave him a sweet smile.

“Okay. I'll see if I can sneak out.”

Cloud frowned. _Sneak out? Why?_

“Tifa!”

“Coming, dad!” She extracted her hand from his. “Wait for me, okay? I'll come.” She hurried to the front door and passed his mother and her father on the way out.

Cloud stayed still for a long time after she left. He knew his mother came back in and that she cleared away the empty bowls, but he couldn't seem to move. His gaze remained fixed on the spot Tifa stood. _The watertower. Tonight._

“You look happy. Did Tifa say anything?”

Cloud avoided his mom's searching gaze. “Not really.” He got up and went to his room, where he lay on the bed trying to work out what he wanted to say to Tifa. It would be an important night. He had to get the words just right.


End file.
